Sagalitteratur
Sagalitteratur, den mest omfattende del af den norrøne, dvs. den norsk-islandske, litteratur i middelalderen. Som låneord i dansk og andre moderne sprog betegner ordet saga en fler-episodisk prosafortælling på det norrøne sprog. Mange sagaer er prosimetriske, dvs. prosafortællinger med indlagte vers. Det norrøne ord saga er beslægtet med verbet segja 'sige' og har som grundbetydning 'noget, som fortælles'. Efter skriftens indførelse blev saga betegnelsen for alle længere skriftlige fortællinger, realistiske og fantastiske, verdslige og religiøse, originale og oversatte. Sagaen kan således ikke defineres som en genre. Ordet er ligesom dansk historie neutralt over for modsætningen mellem fakta og fiktion. Sagaerne blev den nye norrøne skriftkulturs litterære form. Flere hundrede sagaer blev skrevet fra slutningen af 1100-t. til ind i 1400-t. Sagaen blev formen både for traditionel og ny viden og efterhånden også for mere fiktive fortællinger. Fælles for de originalt forfattede sagaer er den objektive stil og den skjulte fortællerinstans. Alt, hvad der fortælles, fremstår som gengivelse af en troværdig tradition eller troværdige vidner. Sagaerne er overleveret i de islandske håndskrifter. Originaler er ikke bevaret, så alle sagaer kendes kun i senere afskrifter, enkelte fragmenter er fra 1200-t., men ellers er håndskrifterne fra 1300-t. og senere. Dateringen af den enkelte saga vanskeliggøres af overleveringsforholdene. Bag hver tekst ligger der altid en anden tekst. Den bevarede tekst kan være omredigeret i forhold til tidligere versioner, og der har været en høj grad af intertekstualitet i løbet af håndskriftoverleveringen. Det gælder tydeligvis kongesagaerne, men også islændingesagaerne, hvoraf enkelte (fx Fostbrødrenes saga) er bevaret i mere end én version. En oversigt over sagalitteraturens historiske perspektiv deler dem i samtidssagaer med pålidelige (bl.a. skriftlige) kilder, fortidssagaer, der foregår i 900-t. og bygger på en pålidelig tradition, og oldtidssagaer, der finder sted før Islands bebyggelse. Traditionelt grupperes sagaerne imidlertid efter deres emne. Inddelingen hviler ikke på konsekvente kriterier, men har vundet hævd. Norrøne sagatyper Kongesagaerne er beretninger om konger og jarler. De kan inddeles i to hovedgrupper. Den ene er biografier om enkelte konger, og nogle af disse har legendarisk form. Den anden gruppe er rigshistorier, der omfatter flere konger. Hovedparten handler om Norges fyrster, men der blev også skrevet sagaer om danske konger, således Knytlingesaga, Jomsvikingesaga og den i sin helhed tabte Skjoldungesaga. Om jarlerne på Orkneyøerne handler Orkneyinga saga. Kronologisk spænder kongesagaernes emner fra oldtiden til Magnus 6. Lagabøters død 1280. Man har viden om tabte islandske kongeberetninger fra begyndelsen af 1100-t., og fra Norge kendes to latinske Norgeshistorier fra anden halvdel af århundredet. De ældste bevarede sagaer blev skrevet på Island i slutningen af 1100-t. om Olav 1. Tryggvason og Olav den Hellige (Olav 2. Haraldsson). I brudstykker er bevaret den såkaldte Ældste saga om Olav den Hellige og som helhed den lidt yngre Legendariske saga om Olav. Oversat fra latin er munken Oddr Snorrasons saga om Olav 1. Tryggvason. Omtrent samtidig ansatte kong Sverre Sigurdsson den islandske abbed Karl Jónsson (d. 1213) til at skrive sin biografi, Sverris saga, der er et tidligt højdepunkt i sagafortællingens kunst. Fra slutningen af 1100-t. stammer den første rigshistorie på norrønt, fragmentet Ágrip af Noregs konunga sögum (Brudstykke af de norske kongers historie). Forfatteren var norsk. Sagaen er stilistisk og kompositorisk en temmelig primitiv beretning om tiden fra Harald 1. Hårfager til 1150'erne. Alle de følgende sagaer er islandske. I 1220'erne blev Fagrskinna (Det smukke håndskrift) forfattet som en Norgeshistorie indtil 1177, året, da Sverris saga begynder. Det skete måske på kong Håkon 4. Håkonssons initiativ. Fra samme tid stammer den ældste, nu tabte version af Morkinskinna (Det rådne håndskrift) om kongerne efter Olav den Hellige. Disse rigshistorier bygger på ældre kongesagaer, hvoraf nogle er gået tabt, fordi de blev erstattet af nye sagaer. Højdepunktet i denne proces er Snorri Sturlusons Heimskringla, der i fortællekunst kan sammenlignes med de bedste islændingesagaer. Snorri havde forinden skrevet en ny Olav den Helliges saga, og den indgår som midterstykke i Heimskringla, omgivet af de næsten lige så omfattende sagaer om Norges historie før og efter, indtil 1177. Efter 1264 skrev Sturla Þórðarson sagaerne om Håkon 4. Håkonsson og Magnus 6. Lagabøter. Det blev de sidste originale kongesagaer, men i løbet af det følgende århundrede blev de gamle sagaer sammenskrevet til større kompilationsværker med Flateyjarbók (1380'erne), hvor også islændingesagaer indgår i kongernes historie, som det mest omfangsrige. Islændingesagaerne blev tidligere kaldt slægtssagaer. Det nye ord er lånt fra islandsk, hvor det i middelalderen blev brugt om sagaer, der havde islændinge som hovedpersoner. Ordet omfattede da også samtidssagaer. Nu bruges det kun om de sagaer, der handler om islandske høvdinge og bønder ca. 850-1030, dvs. fra en generation før landnamet til generationen, der indførte kristendommen. Islændingesagaerne er forfattet fra begyndelsen af 1200-t. til midten af 1300-t. Kun enkelte brudstykker af håndskrifter er bevaret fra før 1300, og pga. de ofte sene afskrifter er en datering af de ca. 40 bevarede sagaer vanskelig. Dog kan det med rimelig sikkerhed antages, at Egil Skallagrímssons saga er forfattet ca. 1230 og Njals saga ca. 1280. Alle islændingesagaer er overleveret uden forfatternavn. De fremtræder som traditionens egen stemme, men stilundersøgelser har vist, at den "klassiske" sagastil blev udviklet i løbet af 1200-t. som en litterær stilart. Islændingesagaerne er Islands unikke bidrag til verdenslitteraturen. Kongesagaerne kan have været en inspiration, men den vigtigste forudsætning var den indenlandske tradition. Islændingesagaerne er således emnemæssigt forbundet med Landnámabók. Skriftens indførelse satte et skel mellem traditionen og det moderne, og sagaerne kan ses som modernitetens fastholdelse af det traditionelle. Tilsammen skaber disse sagaer et omfattende og detaljeret billede af det hedenske islandske samfund; men ingen enkelt saga omfatter hele landets historie. Det er egnshistorier som Eyrbyggja saga, slægtshistorier som Laxdøla saga og sagaer med en enkelt person som centrum som Gísla Súrssons saga. Islændingesagaerne blev skrevet og modtaget som historieskrivning, men alligevel har de en højere grad af tematisering end kongesagaerne, og oftest er deres hovedpersoner kun bipersoner i den virkelige historie. Alle islændingesagaer handler om konflikter med realistisk basis i loven og de sociale normer. Det samlende tema er tiden og samfundet før kristendommen, der fremstilles som en heroisk guldalder. I den ramme er det etiske tema gennemgående, koncentreret om blodhævn og ære. Mange islændingesagaer bruger skjaldestrofer som replikker. En gruppe, bl.a. Kormáks saga og Gunnlaugr Ormstunges saga, har en skjald som hovedperson. Samtidssagaerne er islandsk samtidshistorie om perioden 1177-1264. Forfatterne har brugt øjenvidneberetninger og skriftlige kilder, og teksterne er mere realistiske og mindre tematiserede end islændingesagaerne. Hovedparten af samtidssagaerne blev omkring 1300 sammenskrevet til ét værk, kaldet Sturlunga saga efter den dominerende familie i første halvdel af 1200-t. Hoveddelen i samleværket er Sturla Þórðarsons Íslendinga saga (Islændernes historie) om tiden 1183-1264. En underafdeling af samtidssagaerne er bispesagaerne om islandske biskopper. De er forfattet ca. 1200-1350. Tre af dem er helgenbiografier om de to islandske helgener Jón og Þorlákr og den ikke-kanoniserede Guðmundr. Hungrvaka (Appetitvækker) beretter om biskopperne på Skálholt frem til 1176 og videreføres i Þorlákrs saga og Jóns saga. Senere blev Árna saga og Laurentius saga skrevet. Fornaldarsagaerne (Oldtidssagaerne) har deres navn efter Carl Christian Rafns udgave 1829-30. De foregår før Islands bebyggelse og derfor også i andre lande. Tonen er heroisk, selvom der også er komiske indslag. Fjernheden giver rum for det fantastiske, og indholdet bygger på sagn og heltedigte. Hervørs og Heiðreiks saga fx rummer gamle digte. Vølsungernes saga er en omskrivning til prosa af heltedigtene i den ældre Edda. En stor del af disse sagaer er sikkert blevet betragtet som historiske i samtiden og i øvrigt helt op til 1700-t. Det gælder især sagaerne om sagnkonger, fx Ragnar Lodbrogs saga og Rolf Krakes saga. Andre handler om sagnhelte, der drager omkring og udfører bedrifter, fx Orvar-Odds saga og Frithjofs saga. Meget i fornaldarsagaerne bygger nok på forfatternes fantasi, og i nogle af de sene sagaer kan vi se overgangen fra historieskrivning til fiktion. Grænsen til kongesagaerne er flydende, idet både Heimskringla og Skjoldungernes saga indeholder fortællinger om oldtidens konger. De fleste fornaldarsagaer blev skrevet sent, i 1300- og 1400-t., men nogle har ældre forlæg, og som mundtlige fortællinger har de gamle rødder. Andre sagatyper De sagatyper, der nu er omtalt, er originalt norrøne. Sagalitteraturen omfatter imidlertid også en stor mængde oversættelser og bearbejdelser af litteratur på andre sprog. Disse tekster falder i tre grupper: Den høviske litteratur, historieskrivning og legender. De høviske sagaer, også kaldet riddersagaer, er prosaoversættelser af 1100-t.s franske versromaner. I Tristrams saga, efter fortællingen Tristan og Isolde, navngiver oversætteren sig som broder Robert og skriver, at oversættelsen er foretaget i 1226 på kong Håkon 4. Håkonssons bud. Af Chrétien de Troyes blev oversat Ivens saga og Percevals saga. Strengleikar er en oversættelse af Marie de Frances Lais. Karlamagnús saga gengiver en række Chansons de Geste, og Didriks saga bygger på nordtyske heltesagn. Riddersagaerne eller deres udenlandske forlæg er hurtigt blevet kendt på Island, og den høviske stil har påvirket nogle af islændingesagaerne, bl.a. Laxdøla saga. I emne og tema er riddersagaerne beslægtet med fornaldarsagaerne, og islændingene efterlignede dem i sagaer med sagn- og eventyrstof fra mange kanter. Disse sene sagaer kaldes eventyrsagaer. Nogle af de oversatte historiske sagaer kan henregnes til den høviske litteratur. Det gælder fx Alexanders saga, omsat til islandsk fra Gautier fra Châtillons digt Alexandreis i midten af 1200-t. Før 1200 blev Veraldarsaga (Verdens historie) skrevet. Det er en bearbejdelse af flere udenlandske tekster. Fra begyndelsen af 1200-t. stammer Trojumanna saga (Trojanernes historie) og Breta sǫgur (Briternes historie), der er en oversættelse af Geoffrey of Monmouths Historia regum Britanniae. Også jødernes og romernes historie blev til islandske sagaer. Helgensagaerne, dvs. legenderne, er en hoveddel af sagalitteraturen, og de mange håndskrifter viser, at de har været en populær litteratur i katolicismens fire århundreder i Island. Det er sikkert også den ældste fortællende litteratur, der blev skrevet på det norrøne sprog. Som nævnt blev der forfattet legendariske sagaer om de islandske helgenbiskopper og om Olav den Hellige; men hovedparten af de mere end hundrede norrøne helgensagaer er oversættelser eller bearbejdelser af fælleseuropæiske legender. Der er bevaret enkelte norske håndskrifter med helgensagaer, bl.a. et fra ca. 1150 med legender om Blasius, Eustachius og Matthæus; men ellers er helgensagaerne islandske. Mange blev omskrevet og udvidet i løbet af middelalderen, og adskillige kendes i mere end én version. De ældste er skrevet i klassisk fortællestil, og de har sikkert haft indflydelse på kongesagaerne og islændingesagaerne. Senere blev de skrevet i den såkaldt florissante stil, påvirket af latinsk retorik. Blandt de mange helgensagaer kan nævnes sagaer om alle apostlene og den meget omfattende Maríu saga fra 1200-t. med Jomfru Marias jærtegn og de apokryfe skrifter om hendes levned. Forskning Sagaforskningen ligger til grund for faget nordisk sprog og litteratur. Den begyndte i 1500-t., hvor norske, danske og svenske historikere fik øje for, at fornaldarsagaerne og kongesagaerne kunne bruges i arbejdet med rigshistorierne. I løbet af de følgende 150 år blev så godt som alle islandske og en del norske håndskrifter bragt til Danmark og Sverige, og Den Arnamagnæanske Håndskriftsamling i København blev centrum for forskningen. Fornaldarsagaen Gautreks saga blev som den første saga trykt i 1664, men først fra slutningen af 1700-t. kom der gang i det udgivelsesarbejde, som stadig pågår. De fleste islandske håndskrifter i Danmark er siden 1971 blevet givet tilbage til Island som folkegave, og i dag er Den Arnamagnæanske Stiftelse i Reykjavík et af de vigtigste centre for sagastudier. Med romantikken fik sagalitteraturen ny aktualitet, fordi den nu også blev forstået som en folkelig litteratur med litterær værdi, og den fik stor betydning for opbygningen af de skandinaviske landes nationale identitet. I Danmark og Sverige var det mest islændingesagaerne og fornaldarsagaerne, der vakte interesse, mens nordmændene koncentrerede sig om kongesagaerne. Danske forfattere som Adam Oehlenschläger brugte nu sagaernes stof i deres digtning. Fra midten af 1800-t. udvikledes også en litterært orienteret sagaforskning ved siden af den historiske og udgivelsesfilologiske. Den har især interesseret sig for islændingesagaerne og endnu kun i begrænset omfang for de andre sagatyper. I 1900-t. studeres sagaerne internationalt i mange forskningsdiscipliner. Fra slutningen af 1800-t. satte en historievidenskabelig kildekritik ind. Fornaldarsagaerne var for længst opgivet som historiske kilder, og nu rettedes kritikken mod kongesagaerne og især islændingesagaerne. De sidste blev frakendt kildeværdi, og mange har herefter betragtet dem som fiktionslitteratur. Det andet dominerende, og beslægtede, spørgsmål i 1900-t.s sagaforskning har drejet sig om sagaernes, især islændingesagaernes, forhold til de mundtlige kilder. Det traditionelle standpunkt er, at sagaerne er mere eller mindre frie nedskrifter af mundtlige sagaer. Den modsatte opfattelse går ud på, at de er skriftlig kunstprosa, og at forfatterne har følt sig frit stillet over for traditionen. Mest rationelt forekommer det at læse sagaerne, også islændingesagaerne, som de fremtræder: historiske beretninger, skrevet i en underholdende og æstetisk form. Denne læsemåde vil igen gøre det muligt at bruge sagaerne også som historiske kilder. Kategori:Saga